Powerpuff Girls Live Action Film Series
The Powerpuff Girls is an action comedy live action film series based on the animated series of the same name. Plot Years ago, after his wife passed away, Professor Drake Utonium tried to use his scientific knowledge to create a daugther for himself, when he accidently added an ingredient called 'Chemical X', he created three super-powered girls whom he names Blossom (the smart and mature one), Bubbles (the cute and bubbly one) and Buttercup (the rough and tough one). As the years progressed, the girls became crime fighters, facing off against the most deadly criminals ever. Cast Live Action *Olivia Wilde as Blossom Utonium **Anna Clarke as Child Blossom *Dianna Agron as Bubbles Utonium **Rosie McClelland as Child Bubbles *Odette Yustman as Buttercup Utonium **Sophia Grace Brownlee as Child Buttercup *Jim Carrey as Professor Drake Utonium *Alec Baldwin as The Mayor *Betsy Rue as Miss Bellum *Ray Park as Brick **Mace Coronel as Child Brick *Ryan Reynolds as Boomer **Casey Simpson as Child Boomer *Karl Urban as Butch **Davis Cleveland as Child Butch *Scarlett Johansson as Princess Morbucks *James Franco as Ace-The leader of the Gangreen Gang *Rhys Ifans as Snake-Second in command of the Gangreen Gang *Xango Henry as Grubber-The mute weapons dealer of the Gangreen Gang *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Big Billy-The muscle of the Gangreen Gang *Verne Troyer as Lil' Arturo-The short, psychopathic member of the Gangreen Gang *Tim Curry as Him *Uma Thurman as Sedusa *Mary Scheer as Miss Keane *Laura Marano as Robin Snyder *Alex Schemmer as Mitch Mitchelson *Willem Dafoe as King Morbucks *Kit Pongetti as Queen Morbucks *Emma Stone as Berserk *Skyler Day as Brat *Lea Michelle as Brute *Nasim Pedrad as Bethany Utonium Original Characters *Halle Berry as Luna *James Spader as The Krono-Droid CGI Characters *Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Sylvester Stallone) *Bossman (Voiced by Seth Green) *Slim (Voiced by Nolan North) *Junior (Voiced by Keith David) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Voiced by Christopher Adamson) Films *Powerpuff Girls: The Live Action Movie *Powerpuff Girls: Prophecy *Powerpuff Girls: Last Stand *Powerpuff Girls: Open Wounds *Powerpuff Girls: Powerpunk *Powerpuff Girls: History Rewritten *Powerpuff Girls: Final Battle Changes from Original Series *In the film, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are in their mid 20s *The Powerpuff Girls uniforms are changed. *Him's appearance is changed to resemble his Anime Counterpart, which resembled a Harlequin Jester, however, he keeps his echoing voice. *The Amoeba Boys are more competent, being a well known gang of mobsters, their appearances are also changed from resembling germs to looking more like humans with bacterial skin. *The Rowdyruff Boys are shown to be more caring towards one another, but they still keep their destructive behavior. *Antidote X is less lethal to people it's used on. In addition, the effects of the Antidote X are only temporary. *In the original series, the Professor's motives for creating the girls is never given, in the film, it is explained that his wife had passed away while pregnant, so the professor wanted to create a daughter to keep even one bit of the family he would have had. *In the original series, whenever the Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys used their super speed or flight powers, a light beam of their assigned colour would follow them, in the film, the light beam is replaced by coloured smoke. *In the animated series, each of the girls and boys possess one extra power the others don't. In the original series, Buttercup's ability is curling her tongue, in the film series, it's Intangibility. Brick is also given an additional power, setting himself on fire when he's angry. **In addition, in the animated series, Boomer's extra power was creating a baseball bat out of raw energy, in the film series he is able to create any inanimate object out of raw energy (The only known exceptions being anything used to launch or shoot objects, such as guns or catapults). *In the original series, the Chemical X was spilled into the concoction used to create the Powerpuff Girls when Mojo Jojo pushed Professor Utonium into a beaker, causing it to smash. In the film series, Professor Utonium accidently added the Chemical X when he knocked it off a shelf while reaching for another chemical. *The personalities of the Powerpunk Girls are changed. In the films, they are self-proclaimed vigilantes who murder criminals as well as anyone who gets in their way. Trivia *Originally, Tony Shalhoub (Best known for playing Detective Adrian Monk), was in mind to voice Mojo Jojo, this was later changed when Sylvester's slurring voice seemed to fit the character better. *Originally, Him was meant to be a CGI character bearing a closer resemblance to his original Animated counterpart, this was later changed to include several make-up techniques to make Tim Curry look more like the Anime version of Him. The design of Him was changed back to resemble a combination of both his original and anime versions. **The reason for using Him's anime design as an inspiration for his film design was that the director believed that while Him's original design looked more 'Evil', his Anime design made the character look more 'Creepy, Psychopathic and Insane', which is what Him actually is. *An original version of the script included the Powerpuff Girls having alter egos and being college students, this was changed and instead, they were made home-schooled. *Originally, Ray Park was cast to play Ace of the Gangreen Gang. At that point, each of the actors chosen to play the members of the Gangreen Gang (With the exception of Verne Troyer), were picked to play the members due to them playing reptilian characters before in films. Ray Parks was picked as Ace due to his performance as Toad in the X-Men film, Rhys Ifans was picked as Snake for his portrayal of Lizard in the Amazing Spider-Man film, Xango Henry was picked for his portayal of Killer Croc in the Batman Fan Film, Seeds of Arkham and Adewale Akinnouye-Agbaje was picked for his portrayal of Killer Croc in Suicide Squad. *Several Actors were considered to play the Rowdyruff Boys, including Adam Hicks, Calum Worthy and Zack Ryder for Brick, however, since none of them seemed like they could be convincing as a destructive bad boy, they weren't cast. *The director planned from the beginning to make the Rowdyruff Boys become heroes, however, he found it difficult to decide on what reason for their protagonistic change to use, the reasons included developing feelings for the girls, feeling guilty for people who they injured or paralysed and even getting sick of being beaten. *Inspite being based on the Powerpuff Girls, the film is slightly edgier to appeal to a more mature audience. *Originally, Hayley Ramm, Dove Cameron & Lucy Hale were meant to star as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, respectively, while Cameron Monaghan, Ross Lynch & Dylan O'Brien were meant to star as Brick, Boomer and Butch. They all dropped out of the roles due to scheduling conflicts. *In the second movie, the girls hero suits are changed to be tear resistant after their old suits are torn in battle during the first movie. *The first film's schedule was pulled back slightly when Wilde, Park & Reynolds all refused to dye their hair for their roles. Eventually, they agreed to dye their hair. *Yustman was the most cooperative actress as she agreed to cut her hair short for her role as Buttercup. Gallery Saving_the_day_blossom_by_tjota-d6jcnz4.png|Blossom Saving_the_day_bubbles_by_tjota-d6q0nxi.jpg|Bubbles Saving_the_day_buttercup_by_tjota-d6k0pne.png|Buttercup Olivia_Wilde_as_Blossom.jpg|Olivia Wilde as Blossom Dianna-Agron.jpg|Dianna Agron as Bubbles Odette_Yustman_as_Buttercup.jpg|Odette Yustman as Buttercup Brick_Jojo.jpg|Ray Park as Brick Boomer.jpg|Ryan Reynolds as Boomer Butch.jpg|Karl Urban as Butch Him.jpg|Tim Curry as Him Mojo.jpg|Sylvester Stallone voices Mojo Jojo Professor_Utonium.jpg|Jim Carrey as Professor Utonium Miss_Bellum.jpg|Betsy Rue as Miss Bellum The_Mayor_of_Townsville.jpg|Alec Baldwin as The Mayor of Townsville Scarlett_as_Princess.jpg|Scarlett Johansson as Princess Morbucks Ace_Gangreen.jpg|James Franco as Ace Snake_Gangreen.jpg|Rhys Ifans as Snake Grubber_Gangreen.jpg|Xango Henry as Grubber Big_Billy_Gangreen.jpg|Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Big Billy Lil_Arturo.jpg|Verne Troyer as Lil Arturo Sedusa.jpg|Uma Thurman as Sedusa Berserk.jpg|Emma Stone as Berserk Skyler_Day.jpg|Skyler Day as Brat Lea_Michele.jpg|Lea Michelle as Brute Robyn.jpg|Laura Marano as Robyn Snyder Mitch_Mitchelson.jpg|Alex Schemmer as Mitch Mitchelson Miss_Keane.jpg|Mary Scheer as Miss Keane Bethany_Utonium.jpg|Nasim Pedrad as Bethany Utonium King_Morbucks.jpg|Willem Dafoe as King Morbucks Queen_Morbucks.jpg|Kit Pongetti as Queen Morbucks Anna_Clarke_Blossom.jpg|Anna Clarke as Child Blossom Rosie_McClelland_Bubbles.jpg|Rosie McClelland as Child Bubbles Sophia_Grace_Brownlee_Buttercup.jpg|Sophia Grace Brownlee as Child Buttercup Mace_Coronel_Brick.png|Mace Coronel as Child Brick Casey_Simpson_Boomer.jpg|Casey Simpson as Child Boomer Davis_Cleveland_Butch.jpg|Davis Cleveland as Child Butch Halle_Berry_Luna.jpg|Halle Berry as Luna, an original character from the first film Krono_Droid.jpg|James Spader as The Krono-Droid, the secondary antagonist of the first movie Powerpuff_battlesuits_by_tjota-d4vst17.png|The Powerpuff Girls in Prophecy Powerpunk_Girls.png|The Powerpunk Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Live-Action Category:Do not Edit